Dragonball GT The Return of Bardock
by Colder Zero
Summary: This fic revolves around the idea of Bardock (Goku's father) in the world of GT a year after Goku's disappearance with the Dragonballs. Please Read and Review
1. Prologue: Bardock's Second Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or GT; I'm just visiting for a while to bring you this story. Bardock and others are all the property of Akira Toriyama, and the villains I introduce are based off his great works, so they're not really mine either.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, for anyone interested - this part of the fic happens during the part of DBGT where Goku visits some of his friends before disappearing with the Eternal Dragon and the Dragonballs. And the concept is like this; "What if the bad guys had kids of their own?" I know it may not be all that original, and it's not a wholy accurate one either, but it works. Now, on with le fic.  
  
Prologue:  
  
Enma looked at his desk and sighed. The paperwork was really beginning to pile up after the last disaster on Earth, and it was putting him in another of his moods again.  
  
He heard some arguing along the lines of 'no cuts,' and he was about to get very angry when he saw the little boy with a tail resembling a monkey's smiling up at him.  
  
"Goku, what are you doing here?" Enma blinked as he went through the papers on his desk in confusion. "You're not supposed to be here."  
  
The mighty warrior's blue gi was torn, but Goku himself looked completely unhurt. He was wearing a big smile, and had his arms behind his head, whistling a little as he waited for the judger of souls to finish his futile rooting.  
  
"I just came to say good-bye, actually," the saiyajin laughed as he hopped up on the desk and looked up at the massive demon. "And to ask you a favor."  
  
King Enma blinked again. "A favor? What kind of favor?"  
  
Goku looked down at the line of souls below, then turned to Enma with a sly look on his face. "In a year or so, I want you to bring someone back from the dead for me."  
  
The demon looked at Goku like he was some strange animal - which, in a way, he was. But that's besides the point. "You know we don't reincarnate on demand. Goku," he said with a small smile.  
  
"Oh, it's not a reincarnation - it's a resurrection," Goku's grin grew wider as he sat next to the stamp and ink pad on the desk. Enma was now getting more confused by this odd request, not to mention how Goku even managed to get here while still alive.  
  
"What do you mean, a resurrection?" he asked finally, rubbing the bridge of his large nose with two fingers. "This is a bit confusing, Goku and."  
  
"Awww, it's not that hard," the boy made a pouting/sad face at Enma, who rolled his eyes and slumped back in his chair.  
  
"All right, Goku; you win," he finally sighed, unable to deal with the oddity of this visit. "Who exactly do you want brought back?"  
  
Goku climbed onto Enma's shoulder and whispered it in his ear. The demon's eyes went wide a small bit, but a grin of his own crept onto his face and he nodded.  
  
"All right, Goku, it's approved; one full resurrection, no strings, in one year's time for him," Enma picked up a records book marked 'A-C' and stamped so in it.  
  
"Thanks, old Enma," he heard, but when he looked up, Goku was gone, and there wasn't a trace of him left behind.  
  
"You're..welcome." he trailed off, even more confused than he was before.  
  
ONE YEAR LATER...  
  
Hell.  
  
Not a nice place to be in.  
  
That is what we have been told since we were children. And that if we did good things all our lives, or repented for the bad, we'd go to Heaven instead.  
  
Yet, there are those who are somewhat unforgiveable.  
  
And a bit disagreeable too.  
  
Which is why there's a riot going on even as we speak.  
  
"Come on, men! Get it together!" a somewhat rough, yet experienced voice called out as the legions of the damned tried once again to escape.  
  
Its owner was a man of somewhat above average height. He had tanned skinned (not too dark, yet not too pale), and wore saiyajin body armor. It consisted of a blue chest/back plate with green shoulder straps, abdomen, and waist guards. He also wore reddish-brown wrist guards/handless gloves, tight black pants, and brown-rimmed boots with green tips. Around his waist was his tail.  
  
Those, however, were not his most outstanding features; one would be his odd hair style. Three large points curving up and down, and three points sticking out from the back. Another would be the long scar running along the left side of his face. And another would be his attitude: He just didn't know when to quit.  
  
But then, that's why Bardock was the head of Enma's special task force to keep the residents of Hell in Hell.  
  
Bardock glared at the Oni as they cowered behind the rocks he was standing on. The sounds of battle carried to his ears. As did the sudden hiss of a ki blast heading his way.  
  
"Whup!" he grunted as he jumped from the rock and flew into the air. The ki blast he had heard came about two seconds later, and would've hit anyone else. But not Bardock.  
  
Even dead, his psychic abilities still worked.  
  
He looked down at his would-be attacker. "Give it a rest, Dodoria! You're not getting through!"  
  
The large pink alien growled at Bardock. "And who's going to stop me, Bardock? You? Don't make me laugh!" Soon Dodoria was in the air, throwing punches at the saiyajin, who effortlessly dodged each one, before slamming his knee into the other's lower spinal column. "WEEEFF!!" Dodoria gasped as he was sent spiraling into a rocky wall.  
  
Bardock laughed. "Is that all you got, you fat pink tub of lard?" he taunted as his tail unwound itself and began wagging like a disapproving finger at the former henchman. "You may have stood a chance those years ago, but not anymore! So just stay in that wall like a good obese boy, huh?"  
  
Dodoria was royally PISSED now. No one calls him fat and gets away with it, alive OR dead. He focused his own power outwards, and blasted away the rocky confines he had been forced in. With a wordless scream of rage, he rushed at Bardock, one pink, spiked fist outraised.  
  
The saiyajin shook his head sadly at the other and grabbed the fist easily. Dodoria's eyes went wide as Bardock spun him around and used his two feet to pound Dodoria into the rocky floor of Hell. The pink fighter stood up for a moment, then fell back down in the crater his impact had made.  
  
"I told you, but you wouldn't listen.." Bardock tsked as his tail wagged some more before moving back around his waist. With a small sigh, he floated back down to the rocks and sat there, and glared at the cowardly Oni some more  
  
"Man, this is dull," he said to no one in particular. He had a flash of someone behind him, and an energy burst sending that lurker flying. About two seconds later, said lurker - revealed to be Neizu of Cooler's Amored Squadron - flew past Bardock's head. The saiyajin blasted the turtle-like alien, and sent him to the ground with Dodoria. He then looked back and blinked in surprise.  
  
Not even psychics can predict everything.  
  
"Hullo, Bardock," Zarbon said as he dusted off a rock and joined the saiyajin in watching the battle. "Seems to be going well for you all," he commented as he brushed a loose strand of green hair out of his lighter- green colored face. He still wore the same variant of saiyajin armor he always wore, and the same jewelery.  
  
"Well, this is a surprise," Bardock said, warily watching the alien with one eye.  
  
"Oh, do stop fretting - I'm not here to fight. In fact, I'm rather BORED of it, actually," he spoke with his odd accent as he crossed one leg over the other. "This endless fighting, the pointless escape attempts..I learned my lesson years ago; you can't escape from Hell, so you might as well try to make the most of it and change your ways." Zarbon glanced back at Bardock. "After all, I don't want to stay here forever; I hear Heaven's rather nice.." He trailed off, leaving Bardock to figure the rest out.  
  
The saiyajin nodded, and, with a small smile on his face, watched as his men finished 'quieting down' the rioters.  
  
In King Enma's office, Bardock surveyed his men with a smile; while most of them were still cleaning up the mess below, a few managed to make it to see the boss. Zarbon glanced around, unsure of the reason for his being there.  
  
"Bardock, good work on taking care of that riot. I'm sure no one could have done better," Enma spoke slowly, "except perhaps your son. Those ARE most of his enemies down there after all."  
  
Bardock just smiled a bit wider; he had never met Kakarot, or Goku as he was named on Earth, so just hearing that much made him proud of the boy.  
  
"And I see you've brought one of them up here with you," Enma added, giving Zarbon a quick glare. The alien looked down at the floor, a light blush tinting his cheeks red, like a naughty child taken before the principal.  
  
"Actually, Zarbon wasn't one of the rioters," Bardock quickly interjected. "I brought him up here because I was wondering if we could add him to the group."  
  
There was some murmuring amongst the Oni, and some of the men behind him.  
  
"He helped out a bit, and I think he's genuinely sorry for what he's done in the past," the task force leader continued.  
  
Enma nodded, and pulled out a book with 'X-Z' stamped on the cover. "I know. And this is excellent timing, as well."  
  
Bardock blinked. "What do you mean, sir?"  
  
Enma made the changes to Zarbon's record, a small halo appearing over his head to signify this, and shifted in his seat.  
  
"A year ago today, I scheduled you for a total resurrection with no strings attached. As a favor for your son," the demon smiled warmly. Bardock's eyes went wide, and he became speechless. "However, I didn't want to understaff the task force; thanks to you bringing in Zarbon, however, that is no longer a problem."  
  
Bardock just stared ahead blankly when he felt a small hand on his bare shoulder. He turned and saw Kiara, with tears in her eyes.  
  
He had met her shortly after his death, and was surprised by her open and forgiving attitude towards him.  
  
For she was a Tsufuri.  
  
Most of that race loathed saiyajins with a vengeance; Bebi, the last of their kind, had gone so far as to take over the minds of the inhabitants of Earth in an attempt to erase the saiyajin race from history.  
  
He had failed, of course. As did all who went up against Goku. Another thing that made Bardock proud of his son.  
  
She had the look of Bebi; same skin tone, same conical, almost hair-like protuberance hanging over her face, same blue slat eyes, and the same outfit. However, she was a warm and gentle soul, and was perhaps the only Tsufuri to make it to Heaven.  
  
Bebi himself still rotted in the depths of Hell, enduring horrible torments for all time.  
  
"You've been given a second chance," she said softly, her musical voice penetrating his shock, "I say you take it. And learn about your son. And meet your family." She smiled, a tear visible in each of her odd eyes. Bardock smiled and wiped them away. "I'm sure Piccolo or one other others can take care of things..until you return, of course." She whispered the last part, looking back at the muscular Namek.  
  
"Yeah, go already," he huffed, looking away for a second. "And give my regards to your first grandson, Son Gohan, okay?"  
  
Bardock laughed. "Of course, you green bum. I'll give him your best."  
  
Pikehaun looked at Zarbon, Piccolo, and himself. "WHICH green bum?" he smiled, causing Enma, Kiara, and even Zarbon to laugh a bit; Piccolo made a 'hmmpf' sound, signaling his annoyance.  
  
Bardock looked at everyone, and smiled sadly. "Well, I can't say I haven't dreamt of this, but it's gonna be a damn shame to leave you all behind." He gave Kiara a hug, and shook the others' hands. He gave Zarbon a clap on the shoulder. "Don't mess this up, huh? You only get this one chance."  
  
Zarbon smiled. "Of course I won't; you just get going, you hear?"  
  
And with that said, Bardock saluted his men, and walked out the office door.  
  
He found himself with a shoulder bag, and standing before a white passage. A red-skinned Oni pointed to the end.  
  
"Walk that way, open the door, and POOF! You're alive again," he said.  
  
"Uh, thanks," Bardock began walking.  
  
"OH! I forgot to mention! You'll be in Orange City, where your first grandson teaches!" the Oni called out to him.  
  
Bardock smiled as he turned the knob of the door.  
  
"Thanks! Have a good one!" he called back as he opened the door and stepped through.  
  
.Into the first day of his new life.  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter One: Pan vs Bardock, Round One

Disclaimer: I don't own these chars, and I probably never will. Though one can fream, right? I also think this chapter could've used some work, but I wanted to have a transition period before Bardock met everyone in GT, and so I started small. And some characters may seem OC. I can't help how this stuff turns out sometimes.  
  
CHAPTER ONE - Pan Vs. Bardock  
  
Bardock looked around Orange Star City.  
  
.and 'hmmphed.'  
  
It wasn't that it wasn't impressive. Kami, no, the place was like a paradise compared to Hell. It just..lacked something Bardock couldn't describe.  
  
With a shrug, he put the bag he was given over his shoulders and started walking.  
  
About two hours later, he was lost.  
  
'Damn, damn, damn!' he thought to himself as he looked around, confused. He understood some Japanese, but the place was so BIG when you were on the ground that you didn't know which way to turn before you gout lost.  
  
Then he smiled as the idea came. On the GROUND, he was lost. But in the AIR, he'd be fine.  
  
With that, he floated up into the air, leaving a lot of startled people below.  
  
'Heh, I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner,' he thought, self- satisfied. He flew over Orange Star and looked around. 'Yep, definitely a big place,' He concluded with a small grin. 'And this is only ONE city; there's a whole world here to explore, and I'll be kami-damned if I miss out on this!'  
  
So, he took the time to fly over the city, and memorize the landmarks so he wouldn't get lost on a second trip there.  
  
Some miles away from where Bardock was flying about, a young girl wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and a large backpack was heading from the Orange Star School towards the Mt. Paozu area, where her family made its home, when she felt an odd ki signature.  
  
"Huh?" Pan came to a halt, looking around. Some distance away, she spotted a figure, but she couldn't pick out any details. She moved up higher, so as not to be seen. Which was a good idea in, because Bardock came roaring past mere seconds later. The young girl blinked in shock, thinking that she had just seen.  
  
"GRANDPA!!" she cried out loudly, which made Bardock slam to a halt. He turned around and glared at her, making her wince.  
  
"What is it, pest?" he snarled, getting annoyed because he had been lost in his memories. So lost that he forgot normal humans can't fly.  
  
"Grandpa, what's wrong?" Pan was beginning to get teary, not used to this kind of verbal abuse.  
  
"I'm NOT your Grandpa!" Bardock lost it, and yelled at the little demi- saiyajin. "Now get lost, or you'll be sorry, brat!"  
  
Pan felt tears start to run down her face; all of her life, her grandpa supported her and loved her. And now (to her, anyway) he was calling her names and shouting at her. She clenched her fists and, tears still running down her face, flew at Bardock as fast as she could.  
  
.Which was faster than he could react, even with the two second warning.  
  
Her fist slammed into his stomach, and he let out a "WAGH!" as spittle flew from his lips. She followed up with a kick to the face that sent him careening down, down, down.  
  
He slammed to a halt again, this time mere inches from the water. His carry bag was still over his shoulder, but it wouldn't be for much longer.  
  
Good thing it was water-proofed AND buoyant.  
  
Bardock tossed the bag away, and heard the small sound of it splashing down.  
  
"I don't know who you are, little girl, but NOW you've gone TOO far!" he growled as he flew up to meet Pan headlong. Their fists collided with each other, and a loud CRACK sound issued. They began hitting each other in a back and forth fight, neither one gaining the advantage.  
  
Soon, though, Bardock found himself imbedded in a mountain side.  
  
"OW." He said loudly as he looked around. "How did I end up here?" he asked himself, before Pan socked him in his jaw. "Blugh!" he groaned as he smashed through the mountain and ended up in a nice, large crater.  
  
"Okay! TIME OUT!!" he cried out as Pan zoomed back in. She slowed down and looked at Bardock, who was coughing up blood. She immediately went white and fell to her knees.  
  
"Oh, Grandpa, I'm sorry!" she cried out, on the verge of tears again.  
  
"Oh, for - I'm NOT your Grandpa! I don't even know who you are, much less who your Grandpa is!" he yelled at her, holding his side. "I shouldn't've went easy on you." he moaned a bit as he nursed a broken rib or three.  
  
"But..Grandpa Goku." she said, really confused now. Bardock's went wide when he heard that.  
  
"You mean you're Kakarot's GRANDAUGHTER?!" he burst, staring. Then he burst into laughter, and he fell back in the crater. "No wonder you got confused..or busted my ribs," he gasped when his laughing fit, which had lasted several minutes, was over.  
  
Pan just stared at him, then finally noticed the scar on his face. "Hey, Grandpa didn't have that."  
  
Bardock burst back into laughter again. "That's.that's because I'm your GREAT-Grandpa!!" he rolled around, ignoring the pain running up his side. Pan stared at him with wide eyes and a slack jaw.  
  
"My.Great-Grandpa." she stared at him, obviously caught up in his resemblance to his son. "Are you serious?" she asked, giving him her own glare.  
  
"Yes, I am," he stopped laughing, as he pointed at his tail. "I'm Bardock..and YOU have one mean punch there, kid." He groaned again, holding his side. "Give me a hand, huh?" he reached out, and Pan took it, pulling him out.  
  
"WHOOO!" he breathed, looking down at her. "Man, that was some fight. You nailed me before I could even transform! Hah!" he laughed and ruffled her short dark hair.  
  
Pan was still a bit confused. "So..you're not my Grandpa?" she repeated.  
  
"Well, it's not that hard to believe; I know a bit about my family, and I know that Kaka-sorry, GOKU'S second son looked just like him. It's a weird family trait we have. I mean, Radditz tended to look more like his mother than me." Bardock stroked his chin thoughtfully, then slapped his forehead.  
  
"Oh, no! I lost the bag King Enma gave me!" he facepalmed as he looked at Pan out of the corner of one eye. "Think you can help me find it?" he asked her, a slight blush tinting his cheeks.  
  
About three hours later, they found the bag, and shook off the water. Bardock sighed, and saw that the Sun was setting.  
  
"Oh, no! I'm late for dinner!" Pan moaned, before taking flight. She wasn't very far before she remembered Bardock. She looked back at him, hesistant. "Uhm..Grandpa Bardock?" she asked, a bit nervous; after all, she DID break three of his ribs.  
  
"Yea, kid?" he asked, slinging the bag over his shoulder.  
  
"Do you.do you." she tapped one foot against the other, now feeling a bit ashamed to be on the spot like this.  
  
Bardock rolled his black eyes and looked at her. "Come on, spit it out; I haven't got all night you know," he smiled a bit, thinking what it would have been like if he had raised his children, instead of dying at Freeza's hands like his planet.  
  
Pan just wrenched her eyes shut tight and asked rather loudly, "DO YOU HAVE ANY PLACE TO STAY TONIGHT?"  
  
Bardock winced, and stuck a finger in one ear while making a face. "A bit louder; I don't think they heard you in France."  
  
Pan made a face at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "FINE! Be a jerk!" she huffed, turning her back on him.  
  
This is when Bardock learned the most important thing about children; you can't win against them.  
  
"I'm not being a jerk!" he protested, waving his arms over his head in a futile attempt at regaining control over the conversation.  
  
"Yes, you are! I was being nice, and you made fun of me!" Pan turned to him again, her eyes welling up with tears. Bardock groaned, and his head fell.  
  
"Fine, whatever; you win, I was a jerk. Whatever makes you happy," he muttered, looking down at the water below. "And no, I don't have anywhere to go. At all. Apparently that's not much of a consideration for resurrections."  
  
Pan grinned at him. "Then you're coming home with me!" That being said, she grabbed Bardock's hand and dragged him back to the Son residence in Mt. Paozu.  
  
All the trip over, Bardock felt like the girl was manipulating him into doing this; he knew that it had only been a year since his son had vanished, and he felt like he was going to become some sort of substitute for the real thing.  
  
They landed outside a strange-looking house. He then remembered being told these were Capsule houses, meant as a moveable living arrangement. Apparently this one had been added onto quite a few times.  
  
'Probably a big family,' Bardock thought as he looked down at his great- grandaughter, who was trying to drag him inside.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked her, unsure. "They could think I'm Goku.or worse, that scum Taurus. Yeech," Bardock hated thinking about that saiyajin, whose behaviour had been completely pathetic both alive and dead.  
  
It was Pan's turn to roll her eyes at him. "They're not THAT stupid," she replied, as she finally pulled him inside.  
  
Right then Chichi was up in her face. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY?!" she demanded, startling Pan and sending Bardock falling on his rear.  
  
"I was on my way home from school, and I got in a fight." the girl began. Her father and mother appeared then, looking concerned as always. Goten was just there, talking n the phone with his current girlfriend.  
  
"With WHO?!" Chichi demanded, still glaring at Pan. The preteen girl pointed to Bardock, who was muttering about crazy women.  
  
"With Grandpa Bardock," she answered. The three adults blinked, then looked at the angry saiyajin, who was now off of the floor and rubbing his bruised posterior. Chichi's eyes went wide and she fainted dead away. Gohan just gaped at his grandfather, not knowing what to say, and Videl tried to wake her mother-in-law up.  
  
"He looks.just like.Dad," Gohan said, a bit confused. Then he looked back at a picture of Goku, Gohan and Goten when Goten was little, and he smiled a bit. "I see; apparently the looks are what we have in common, hai?"  
  
Bardock nodded, though still confused by Chichi's fainting spell. Until he saw the picture of her and Goku in their wedding clothes. Bardock was startled by the physical resemblance between his son and himself; even though Bardock was slightly taller, and more tanned, they were almost twins.  
  
Gohan stood up, and watched his grandfather curiously. "So.how did you get here?" he asked lamely, unable to form the right questions.  
  
"I..ah, was brought back to life by Enma.as a favor to your father," he answered, still looking at the picture and himself in the faint reflection of the glass. Gohan, though surprised by the answer, nodded.  
  
"That.sounds like Dad," he answered slowly, as Chichi woke up. Before sh could freal out again, he said, "Mom, it's not a ghost or anything; it's Dad's father, Bardock. The one Uncle Radditz mentioned years ago."  
  
Bardock could've laughed when he heard that name. "Radditz.he was such a headstrong boy. Didn't help that I didn't really raise him like a father should, but still.." He trailed off, looking around the house. "Nice place you got here."  
  
"Thank you," Chichi smiled thinly as Bardock poked around a bit. "Are you.staying for dinner?"  
  
Bardock nodded. "Yea; that granddaughter of yours won't take 'no' for an answer." Chichi laughed.  
  
"Yes, she gets THAT from her mother," the older woman smiled at Videl, who went a bit red. Bardock grinned, and looked at another picture. This one of Goku as a child..but with his adult sons. He blinked, confused, and pointed at it.  
  
"Uh.what's with this one?" he asked. Gohan looked at it, and shook his head, a small smile on his face.  
  
"Long story; I'll tell you over dinner. Hey Goten! We're eating!" he called over to his brother, who waved his hand at him. "Him and girls...not a good combination," the teacher smiled knowingly at his grandfather, who let out a soft, yet knowing laugh.  
  
"I can tell; I mean, he has MY looks after," Bardock smirked a bit, before nearly getting whacked with a frying pan. "Hey!"  
  
"Sorry; that was meant for Goten. I must've misjudged," Chichi smiled sweetly at him, but Bardock had his doubts on that point.  
  
Soon the Son family were all eating together, enjoying the mountain food. That's when they learned the other thing Bardock and Goku had in common.  
  
Their appetites.  
  
"Could I get some more please?" Bardock said inbetween helpings of fried toad. "This stuff is FANTASTIC!!"  
  
Chichi smiled. "I'm glad of that."  
  
"Who WOULDN'T love this stuff?" Bardock continued stuffing his face before noticing the stares. ".Whoops. Sorry."  
  
Gohan grinned at him, along with the others. "You looked just like Dad then; stuffing your face until there's nothing left."  
  
The Son family felt a bit more at ease, now that they found another missing family member, even though he wasn't the one they had hoped for.  
  
But, he was still loved as much as Goku was, with time.  
  
TBC  
  
So, what did you think? I know it got a bit awkward at times, but this is my first GT fanfic, and my first Bardock one, all in one. You gotta admit, that's not something easy to write. Still, I enjoyed writing it. And in the next part, we have a Pan/Bardock rematch. And a few surprises. Let me know what you all think, okay? 


End file.
